


Dean talks about The Empty

by destiel_i_am (mckenzieeverett76)



Series: Destiel and Bi Dean stories. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Taken by The Empty | The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenzieeverett76/pseuds/destiel_i_am
Summary: Dean tells Sam what happened with Billie.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel and Bi Dean stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161230
Kudos: 5





	Dean talks about The Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so constructive criticism is very welcomed. Hope you guys enjoyed the first fic to this series!!

Dean sits on his bed wondering what's wrong with him. They just defeated God, Sam had Eileen back, and yet he still feels like they lost. In a way, Dean feels like they did lose, because they didn't have Cas back. He sacrificed himself to save Dean by telling him he loved him, and Dean didn't even say it back.  
Sam walks into his room giving Dean a beer and sitting next to him on the bed.   
"You okay man?" He asked.  
"Yea! I'm great. Finally defeated Chuck, we're free!" Dean said with a fake smile. Sam knowing he was lying said, "Dude, don't lie to me. I know ever since what happened with Billie and Cas you haven't been the same. What happened with them? You might feel better if you talk about it."  
"I know Sammy. It's just not exactly the easiest thing to talk about." Dean said trying not to think about it.  
"I know it's not. You have to talk to me though. Take your time. I won't rush you. I just want to help." Sam said  
"Ok. There is something you have to know first that I've never told you before because I was just too scared." Dean said trying to gain the courage to tell Sam.  
"Ok. What is it?" Sam asked  
"I'm bisexual. I've known since I was 15 and some guy kissed me under the bleachers at school. We had a thing going on until one day, dad came to get me early. He never told me why because before he could, he caught me and the guy making out outside by the door. Sammy I had never seen him so mad before. He grabbed me straight away and dragged me out to the car. You remember that day that I came home and looked like I got ran over by a car and dads windows were smashed?" Dean asked.  
"Yea, you told me some vampires found you guys and attacked you." Sam said  
"Yea well, those weren't no vampires that beat me up and broke dads car. It was him. He threw my head against those windows so many times man I thought he was gonna kill me. After that he made sure to let me know that he didn't raise a fag. Whether it was me being his punching bag, saying it directly to me, or pimping me out to girls to make a couple bucks." Dean said.  
"Dean, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"Because you were planning to go to Stanford. I saw you fill out the application. I knew that if I told you then you would put that aside and stay with me. You deserved to live that life, hell you still deserve that." There was a brief pause where Dean was trying to keep from falling apart and Sam was wondering how he never saw this.  
"You know he tried to rape me once? My own dad tried to rape me. The only reason he didn't succeed is because Bobby heard me scream before dad gagged me and he caught him. After that Bobby kinda took me in for a couple of months. Of course, this is after you went to Stanford. Dad was pissed that Bobby walked in. Sammy, its been almost 15 years since he died and I still have nightmares because of him." Dean finished off wiping a couple of tears from his face.   
"Dean I am so so sorry. I should've known. I should've stopped him. I-"  
"Sammy, none of this is your fault. It's dads." Dean said, interrupting Sam.  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this after you picked me up from Stanford?” Sam asked.   
“Because you didn’t need to know it. It wasn’t your fault and to be honest man, I was embarrassed that I let dad treat me that way.” Dean said.   
“Dean, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I happy you finally came out to me. So what happened with Billie and Cas?” Sam asked.   
“Well, it’s started when we were trying to kill her. Apparently when I had hit her with her staff earlier, it poisoned her. She was already dying. But, she said her dying wish was to finally be able to kill me. So Cas and I escaped and tried to run thinking we could just wait it out till she died. She followed us back to the bunker and she started squeezing at my heart. I couldn’t walk so Cas had practically dragged me all the way to the dungeon. He took my knife and put up some kind of symbol that he said would keep her out but, not for long. When we found out we couldn’t escape her, Cas told me about the deal he made with the empty when Jack had died. He said the empty would come and take him when he experienced a moment of true happiness. As cheesy as that sounds.” Dean said with a chuckle.   
“True happiness? How can you experience a moment of true happiness in a situation like that?” Sam asked Dean. He realized when he looked at Dean’s face.   
“He told you he loved you, didn’t he?”   
“Yea Sammy, he told me he loved me. And...” Dean started sobbing. Sam held him for a little while until Dean had calmed down.   
“Sammy, I didn’t get to say it back. He died without knowing that I loved him too and now I’ll never get to say it to him.” Dean said trying not to cry again.   
“Dean I am so so sorry. But I just know that Cas knows exactly how you feel about him. I know that Cas knows that you love him and I know that he does not regret giving his life for yours. And I know that Jack is trying his hardest to get Cas back so you will be able to tell him. Don’t give up hope just yet.” Sam said. Dean couldn’t stop crying after that so Sam just stayed with him and held him all night.


End file.
